Kiss Me
by thewaywetalk
Summary: Aurora recalls how her relationship with Severus started. Song-Fic


Takes place sometime in OotP

* * *

><p><em>You're so hypnotizing<em>

It was weird the first time I met him, he looked so, _so captivating_. His eyes were the deepest set of onyx eyes that I had ever seen. I've yet to find any set of eyes, of any color, that can be so deep and enchanting.

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

I knew of his Death Eater past. Yet, Albus vouched for his innocence. Made sure that anyone's mistrust of him, was mistrust of Albus Dumbledore himself. I had trust in him from the beginning.

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

In the Teachers' Lounge, we bumped into each other many times. His first year teaching, my second, he rarely spoke to anyone at first but slowly became comfortable with the rest of us. By the beginning of his third year, he and I had a hesitant friendship. But, by that Halloween night, the first anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, he and I grew closer. I mourned the death of my parents, he the death of another loved one. Although drunk, he would not reveal their identity. We even shared an awkward drunken hug, a comfort for our mutual loss.

_They say, be afraid_

Septima warned me. She said he was creepy and not even attractive enough for me to have some sort of interest in him. But I could not retreat, I was already too deep in. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to...

_You're not like the others_

But somehow, our friendship grew to more by his sixth year there. It had become our tradition, instead of retreating to our chambers after the Halloween feast, we would go to each others. We would mourn the deaths of those we loved with very good liquor and sardonic views of the world. That year, we ended up sharing more than our mere sorrows but a bed as well.

_Futuristic lover_

It didn't become awkward between us. In fact, it became an unspoken agreement between the two of us. To use the newfound form of physical comfort. It started out just anytime we were too inebriated to realize what exactly we were doing. Then we grew to addicted to the comfort.

_Different DNA_

Once, he did make a comment. Of how it was strange that a pure-blood, who was deemed a blood-traitor, would sleep with a half-blood Death Eater. I couldn't help but laugh. He still held Death Eater traits, sarcasm that seemed almost to insult anyone it was directed at and criticism of those by their relationships to others. It was almost disturbing that he thought of that of our affair. Knowing that I wouldn't change that for anything though, I realized how deep my feelings were. I loved him to be exact.

_They don't understand you_

The day before the first years, including Harry Potter himself, he told me. Of the marauders, his love the beautiful and perfect Lily, how he ended their friendship without even realizing it, and even the prophecy. Of everything during the first war.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

We didn't even speak for an entire month. I didn't know how to feel. How do you compare with a woman who died the perfect woman for the one you love? Albus eventually notice how I subtly changed demeanor. I spoke with him about everything. Not the affair of course, though I'm sure he figured out something was going on. He helped, showing me that Severus was the victim of everything. He was trying to redeem himself. Repent for his sins. Albus really did help, though not with out making sure I wouldn't tell anyone about what I knew.

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

The first time we spoke turned into a heated argument. Screaming and lashing out on his part, crying on mine. Once we were able to calmed down, we went our separate ways. The rest of the year was spent tiptoeing around each other. Although, civil to one another, many noticed our tentative conversations and actions with each other. Only Septima and Minerva commented, more concerned about me and if he had hurt me.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

The next Halloween we reconciled, making love into the early hours of the morning. I didn't want to think of how he might have wanted a redhead instead of wavy brown. Or think my pale grey eyes were nothing compared to sparkling emerald. I wanted him to acknowledge that I was there for him. That I wouldn't abandon him. Even after realizing that he would probably never feel the way I did, I wanted him to know that I would stand by him. On everyone of his decisions.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

This year with Voldemort's return, it is now filled with more of our weekly reunions. With Severus at His beck and call, making me worried sick, and Umbridge causing the both of us to crave release from the stress and from what was to come, it was a wonder how we have so much energy for each other.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

I know he is worried about me. He is worried that one day Voldemort will notice his relationship with me, and use me to hurt him. I don't know what will happen now. All I know is that I promised to stay by his side a long time ago, and I will keep that promise. And I know he will stay with me because he said he loves me.

* * *

><p>Meh, I think it's good, but probably it sucks. Review and let me know what you think...<p>

_PLEASE =)_

_Katy Perry's E.T. btw, without Kanye West_


End file.
